


Weather changes moods

by nrr



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: By slow i mean really, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrr/pseuds/nrr
Summary: Do you believe in fate? If so. Then what about true love? Do you also believe in it?Yeah, I will put a song reference here and there in every chaper 'cause why not? This is gonna be a really long series of a garbage/fan-fiction. Things gonna revole around Kuai and his life as time goes on. Mainly focus on Sub-Zero/Scorpion, but more couple will added on later as well as a tags.





	1. Just looking out on the day

**Author's Note:**

> You know your life suck when you know your grammar also suck.

The cruel winter had come and gone. Now, it's the time to bath in the bright sunlight of the joyous spring!

Oh! What a time to be alive. The once withered forest has spring back its green leaves. Animals, big and small had been woke up to the chirping sound of a birds. Those light-feathered larks just came back from the south. And up on maelancholy hill of the lonely mountain, stood a person with a gangly appearance. The person staring in a distant, enjoying the green scenary before him though fear of falling. He breathed in the fresh air and shouts a phrase.

"Sektor! Go rot in hell!" Bi-Han shouted, hatred lingers on his face. The word "hell" was carried by the wind, echoing throughout the valley. He smirks, satisfied.

"Ah!" A sharp yelling was heard, located on the cliff, and it could be coming from no one else other than his air-headed younger sibling. "Bi-Han! Come quick!" The voice demands.

He walked toward to the cliff where his brother sitting still. Inspecting his little sibling, curious of what he found. "What is it, Kuai?"

"A yellow daffodil," Kuai answered. A frozen blue eyes fixed at the flower. "There's only single one blooming though."

A lonely flower blossoming in the middle of a melted snow. Did it survive the harsh winter alone? "You wanna pick it up and plant it up there?" Bi-Han asked as he motions his hand upward, at the top of the mountain where a bunch of colorful wildflowers grow happily together.

With his thought being spoke, Kuai gave Bi-Han a silent nod.  
The two brothers began to dig up the earth, gently, not wanting to damage its fragile roots. Once they finished, Kuai picked the flower up and carrying it in his palms. The yellow daffodil lying in his cold hands, awaiting for its new place to called home.

To climb all the way to the top, they must walk through a rough rocky path, then a slippy slope floor and you bet it's nothing but the most exhaust way to exercise. Thanks to today technology, we have a wooden stairs and, so you could just take a shortcut, easy! Kuai and Bi-Han followed the path where the stairs lead. The two then walk faster, try to outrun eachother.  
In a short time, they had arrived. Bi-Han stepped on the last stair piece with Kuai Liang not far behind. The older sibling panting, wiping a sweat with his dirty hand, "Alright, here we are," whispering to himself.  
Cool breeze hits gently against his forehead. Bi-Han looks downward, briefly forgot that he has a fear of height. Being on top of the tall lonely mountain, he could see a vast canvas of the blue sky, a white clounds here and there, a small green forest and a small temple of Lin Kuei. Everything felt so small, as if nothing is matters, as if he is on top of the world.  
His acrophobia came back, once Kuai pat his back lightly and murmured in his ear, "I thought you were gonna jump."  
He glanced back at the view below one more time. Sweating as the thought of him falling down popped up in his head. Bi-Han's feet was frozen still.

"Ah! A flowers, they survived the snow!" without waiting, Kuai rushes to the colorful flowers field. Hands loosely gripping on the daffodil, "you won't be lonely here," the boy reassured. He glared at Bi-Han who still stood his ground, literally, "Brother, are you here with me? Won't you lend me a hand?"

Shivering. With fear lingering in his every breath, he answered, "I- no, give me a damn minute," slight shake in his voice.

Kuai glared him a dagger stare. If his brother not going to be any help, that's fine, he will do it by himself. "Should I plant it in the middle of the field or over there?" The boy asked, but he all he got was a shrug. As Kuai walked toward slowly the "over there", he noticed somthing. A foreign flowers which weren't belong here, their little petals are painted in red, tainted in blood. A person, a corpse, lying down on the field. Dried blood stained on the flowers and leaves, dyed them in red.

Kuai jolted back and fall, holding the daffodil close to his chest. Unexpected to bumped into a dead body.  
Worry comes wash over his thought. Bi-Han suddenly cured from his stiffness. He rushed over to the scene, just to find that there is a dead man on the ground, "What the hell..." that's what came into his mind.

The dead, a grown up man with a black hair. Eyes closed. Clothed in a dull and loosely yellow garment, but now it's all smeared with bright red fluid. His body's flesh is pale white as well as his dry lips. A noticably large stabbed wound on an abdomen area where the blood came out and caused the death.

"Is he really dead?" The boy asked, still in shocked. "I mean the his body still warm..."

Bi-Han looked at him in disbelief. "Did you just touch him?" he shaked his head in disapproval and sigh, "you have a strange hobby, Kuai Liang." But the older sibling didn't complain. He stepped in close, knelt down on his knee and checking on the wrist. He sense a faint pulses, "He's not dead," then moved over to his chest, to hear the heart skipping a few beats softly. "He's still alive."

Hearing the news, the boy let's out the relieved sigh. "What should we do next?"

"For now, we should stop his blood," Bi-Han looks around for an idea. "Freezing his wound would do," he said as hand motioning to the younger sibling, tell him do the job. "We can't bring any stranger back with us, especially a man clothed in yellow. We will have to ditch him here. Leave it up to his fate." 

It's cruel, but the rule is the rule, can't help but to flow along with it. "I hope he survived the night," he said with a gloomy face while casting a thin layer of ice on the man's stomach. "Let's meet again someday."

Bi-Han noted that Kuai has such a melancholy looks on the face so he tried to change the subject, "say, little bro," catching him an attention, "are we gonna plant that flower or not?"

 

 

Once the sun is setting, the two decide that it's time to leave the stranger and the cheery daffodil behind. Heading home.

 

Kuai took a last glance at the dying man.


	2. Enter, night

The light gone out and a candles were blowed. In the dead of the night when the light rain is pouring and the boy sleep with one eye open. Another sleepless night for him.

Kuai can't do it, he can't sleep. So, he rolled himself over the blanket and whine. "Brother, I couldn't sleep."

"Heavy thought tonight, eh?" murmured Bi-Han, sleepy.

"No, I just don't feel sleepy," and now, he hid himself under the blanket. Sanwitching his own head between a pillow and a soft futon.

"You should, It's already passed midnight," the brother waving his hand weakly.

"I tried."

Annoyed, Bi-Han groaned, expressing his displeasure, "say your prayer, little one then try again."

"Bi-Han,"

"Yes?" listening to the sound of the raindrops while waiting for the Kuai.

And there's a silence, but the rain still pouring.

Not long before the younger sibling started talking again, "I couldn't stop thinking about that man."

"Then, why don't you stop."

"I'm worried about him," The boy said, innocently. His voice was as clear as a glasses, "Is he gonna be alright?" gripping his pillow tight.

"Probably," Kuai's voice hit his ears tenderly, not from its low pitch but how genuine the words are. "If you're worrying that much, you should go check up on him."

"Tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow."

Eventually, Kuai was stop asking, pondering whether to brings a food to his little picnic for the next day. And thanks to the sound of rain, Bi-Han could go back to sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already planned on the next 20+ chapters so, hang on tight. Lemme sing this.  
> Exit, light!  
> Enter, night!  
> Take my hand~  
> We're off to never-neverland~  
> Song referenced: Enter Sandman - Metallica. The first song I have ever heard from Metallica. I'm so moved.


	3. I think I'm dumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from yesterday. Yay.

Today Kuai woke up earlier than usual, actually he didn't even bother to sleep last night. His heavy thoughts are all piled up in his mind.

As his daily routine, Kuai went straight to the bathroom, switched on the light and checks himself in front of the mirror. His reflection mouthing him the words 'lookin' good'.

"I see, you crazy brat are talking to yourself," Bi-Han stepped in the room. "As usual," he yawned, still sleepy then proceed to walks up toward the basin.

Kuai's mouth twitched, "I'm not like them, okay?" he murmured, knowing that arguring with this man is futile.

Bi-Han looking around for his toothpaste, "If you're gonna sneak out, just don't jump off the window. The Grandmaster might ask me but I can pretend," the older sibling ordered. And by the time Bi-Han turned his head back, his sibling was already gone, through the window, of course. "That you brat were sick...."

 

 

 

"Where did he go?" Kuai muttered in his breath, frustrated.

On the top of the mountain, where a pretty flowers living up here, there's also a scent of blood in the air. The dying stranger from yesterday was gone. Only a faint trails of red liquid were left in the scene.

"I hope he is not some kind of a brain-eating zombie," said Kuai's grey haired friend, Tomas.

The boy gave him a chilling look, terror in his blue eyes. "I hope not."

Dissappointed, but also relieved. The young boys walked down the peak and to the mountain's feet.

"At least that man could walk around, Kuai," Tomas spoke with his sweetest smile painted across his face, hoping to cheer his friend up. "But why would you worry about him that much, he's just a stranger, isn't he?"

Well, why would he has to worrying over someone he doesn't even know with a high possibility that the man is one of his clan's enemies? Kuai even risked himself by bringing some food and medicines with him. What a waste!

"What now?" Tomas asked, "maybe nobody would noticed that we were missing yet."

"I'm not gonna risk for it, smoke."

"I don't really like that codename."

"I think it suits you well, smoky" Kuai said with a shot of a teasing smile right at his friend's face only to meets with a cold glaring. "Alright, I'll stop," though a bit of a chuckle.

The grey haired boy sigh in his friend's childishness. He later found himself laughing at the word 'smoke' ironically. "Let's not waste the food and have a picnic here, shall we?" Tomas suggested the idea, mostly because he was hungry.

 

 

The boys decided to have a nice little outdoor picnic in a woods while most of the kids their ages training hard back at the temple. Though the picnic here is nothing special but to them it's a leisuring and a nice change of the boring scenery, which is the temple, if they had to say.

"And that guy," Kuai talks while busily munching on a juicy green apple, "he dubbed himself Hydro."

"Because he can shoot water?" the friend asked. "That's kinda dumb," he pointed out, giggling.

The boys shares a lound laughters and a short wheezing while stuffing thier faces full with a loaf of bread and fresh fruits even though they just ate their breakfast an hours ago. After the two finished with their meals, they agreed to go on a game of tags for a few rounds.

"Got you!" Kuai shouted as he about to reaching for his friend's collar. Not wanting to be an 'it', the grey haired puffed a smoke from thin air and blows it close to the tagger face.

"Huff!" The pursuit stopped as the boy was taken by a surprised attack, a really cheap trick. "That's dirty! Unfair!" Kuai shouted angrily.

Tomas used this chance to sprinted off as his pursuiter busy coughing and eyes watering from the smoke. A mischievous smirk painted on the boy's face while he was running away. "You freezed my feet earlier!" the boy yelled back in amusement.

"That's my skill!"

"This too is a skill of mine!" The cherrily mocking voice faded away deeper into the woods.

The tagging game with a friend was always a fun time to be remembered. The boy was enjoying it while it lasted, but all games have to be over at some point and some time.

"Come out, Tomas. The sun is gone," the boy called out for Tomas. He noticed the rustle in a bush, then walking up to it in hope to surprise his friend there.

Tomas peeked out from the oak tree and grunts. "But I'm having fun." He pouted childishly. "And I'm not in a bush, Kuai." the grey haired rushed to the other but didn't reach to him.

"Hmm?" Kuai saw his friend took a few steps back as if there something wrong. "What's wr-"

The boy's voice was cut off by a firm gripping on his throat. Kuai was lifted up by a single hand of a man. He looked down just to saw his friend's eyes widen in horror.

"Speak and I will snap," the man threaten, his low raspy voice gave the boys a waves of goosebumps. "We got a long history to clear, children."

An adult? In a woods at this time of day? Is this an ambush? Is he a hunter or a bandit? Many questions flooded The grey haired's mind as he's watching his friend struggling to flee.  
A grown up man with a well built body. The man has his black hair tied up, clothing loosely in pale yellow and wearing a mask to hide his identity. Is this the dying man Kuai mentioned, a man from the Shirai-Ryu clan?  
Tomas tries his damndest to be calm. His hidden dagger is calling for him to use. This is risky but, first, he has to help a friend.

The man's brown eyes following Tomas's every movement. The moment the grey haired pulled out a small dagger, the moment when he's dug his nails in his friend's throat and a wooden piece flew out cutting Tomas's right palm. "Don't try anything stupid, or else." Kuai yelped in pain as he puts more strenght in the gripping.

Nervous, Tomas kept his knife away, feared of the rising pain in his friend's voice as well as his injured hand. "Wait. Can we have a talk? We will do whatever you want." Tomas tried to be reasoning with the man.

The yellow clothed's grin grows wider under the silver mask. "Well, let's see..." he considered the offer then turned his head and facing the other way. "We will let my comrade decides your fate." The man whistled a short tune.

Another man came up as soon as the tune was heard. He was riding a horse, a young fine horse. This man, looks almost exactly the same as the one who is threatening them except for the fact that he's wounded up and covered in bandages.

"It's them," he said to the one riding a horse. The man turned around to show his captive.

As he turned the boy around by his small neck, the sight was too much of a surprise for the boy. Isn't that the man he saved day ago? So, he's still alive.... What a relief. Strangely, Kuai's face was somehow lighten up even in the intense pain while Tomas's is as white as a bone.

"I doubt a kids would tried to stab me." The man said weakly.

"But they are one of the fucking clan, Hanzo. We can't let them off. Moreover they already knew that we're here."

Disagree, The man drove his horse forward. "Let them go," his sentence was cut off by a painful cough, his throat was dry but he's continues, "I am sure we could be reason with them."

His comrade gave him a doubtful look but said nothing more. He released his grip, letting Kuai free and fell on the ground. The boy throat was burning, coughing violently. Kuai still felt a surge of pain and dryness as he grabs around his own neck, he swears he could throw up any moment. Immediately, Tomas rushed to aid his friend and hugged him tight, in fear of losing the other.

The one who called Hanzo glancing at them pitifully and to his man. He carefully leapt out from the horse, not wanting for any further injury, and stood the ground. He says, "It's alright, you may go ahead. I'll follow you after I'm done."

The little boys were holding hands, soothing the other's fear and pain. Tomas squeezed the other hand a bit too hard to the point that his wound is bleeding, twitching as the man steps closer.

"You're bleeding," Hanzo noticed the blood drops, "if only I have enough bandage..."

That got Kuai's attention, he looks at the hand he was holding. "Hold still, Tomas." As the boy demanded, the grey haired stops his shaking obediently. Kuai held the hand closer to his face as he focusing an eyes on it. Soon, a thin layer of ice was forming around it and shattered in a mere seconds.

Amazed, the older man stared at the boy's healed hand then to his own stomach in disbelief. "Is it possible to cast an ice from your hand? That's impressive." The man questioned, a mixed of excitement and surprised in his voice.

At this point, Tomas could see that his friend is blushing furiously from the compliment that he didn't used to hear. Kuai nods, shyly.

"Was it you who helped me day ago?" The man asked, even though he already has his guessing in his mind.

The boy nods again. His cold pale cheeks turned into a warm reddish color, pleased that the man realized the deed he has done to him.

Hanzo gazed gently at Kuai. He curled up his lips into the most warmest and loveliest smile that it made the little boy's heart skipping a fastening beats. He whispers a faint "thank you," before petting the boy's black hair gently. "About us, could you keep us a secret, please?"

The boys nodded along solemnly.

The man grin, pleasing with the promise. He asks, "May I ask what are you little boys names?"

The man looks to the grey haired's direction first. The boy bowed politely and introduces himself, "my name is Tomas. Thank you for your hospitality, sir." He tended his words to be formal and grateful.

"Tomas," Hanzo nodded in approval, "I saw your bravery a while earlier," he nodding and grinning along his words, "You are a nice kid." He now turns his attention to Kuai, "What about you, my little savior?"

"It's Kuai Liang," he said with a low uncobfident voice. Kuai knows that the man is staring at him intensely, "nice to meet you."

The man hummed. "You probably heard my name, but let me introduce myself properly. My name is Hanzo Hasashi, though I am from Shirai-Ryu, I wish none of you any harm." He gave the boys another warm smile and a heartwarming gaze, it strikes hard in Kuai's heart that he's melting.

Such a beautiful pair of an eyes...

"What are you doing, Kuai? Stop daydreaming," Tomas alarming him, "It is dark, we should go back already." He said as he drags his friend by an arm.

As Kuai was dragging away from where Hanzo standing, the boy tried his best to not blink, afraid that man would disappear once his eyes shut.  
The man waved him a goodbye before hopping on his horse.

 

 

 

"Could you please stop looking back at that man?" The grey haired spoke in a teasing manner with a wide sinister grin on the face.

His friend heard nothing but a slow beats of his heart.  
Kuai was so content with this newfound friendship of his that he no longer felt any pain on the neck.... or maybe just happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song referenced: Dumb - Nirvana.  
> Yeah, Kurt's voice made every Nirvana's lyrics much more depressing.
> 
>  
> 
> I might capable of writing 4 chapters per month. Might.


	4. It runs in the family

Once a new sun rising up across the sky, a new day was drawn.  
Bi-Han sitting silently on his bedsheet, guilty. He didn't lie about Kuai faking sick, but instead, he told Grandmaster the truth. The guilt is heavy but damn, he couldn't help it. The prankster nature is flowing in his blood! At this moment, both Kuai and Tomas are at the Grandmaster's hall, awaiting for their punishment.  
Just thinking what kind of chores Kuai will received and what kind of face he will has once he come back, just a thought could made the brother laugh uncontrollably. 

 

It's been two hours since they had been scolded by the Grandmaster himself. He sat in the same position for too long that it felt like a swarm of rats is fed on him.  
Tomas was sent to the main hall, a place where he has to clean every vases, hundred of an ancient vases that the Grandmaster bought.  
Oh, what about he himself? Don't worry, Kuai was just sent to the chamber's hall and wakes everybody up before nine for the next three weeks. It's may seem like an easy task but you got to know that not everyone appreciated being woke up by a damn brat.

 

Kuai walking down the hall, tired from the duty. He stops at the door and knocking on it three times.

The door was swing open and a tall figure stepped out. "Ahhh, little Kuai was being punished again, isn't he?" He teasing, raising his voice in a mocking tone. It's Sektor, that freaking red shirt jerk.

"Had you been sneaking out?" And his friend next door, Cyrax, showed up and peeking out his head from his room to joins the morning conversation.

Sektor, the jerk. The one in a red and black garment. Always tied up his black hair in a ponytail style and smirking at the other's misfortune, especially at the Liang brothers. However, the boy next door, Cyrax, the one with his tan skin, clothed in yellow and black, not really a jerk but somehow manages to hang out with Sektor a lot. Might be because their ages are close.

"You got a problem with that?"  
A voice booming from behind, echoing in the long hallway. Such a chilling voice. Such a chilling words, it's was from none other than an older sibling of his, Bi-Han as he's standing right behind Kuai, arms crosses, face frowning. Even though he just laughed his ass off of his sibling's misfortune a bit earlier

"Aww, looks who's being too protective here." Sektor snickered, while Cyrax was just stand there and smile. Both the brothers gave them, especially to the red clothed, an annoyed look, "Come on, don't let it got over your head. How 'bout you guys join us in a hunting game?"

"Count me out," Bi-Han answered without thinking a second.

But Kuai's face was showing a hesitation and Cyrax noticed that. The teen leaned down then asks, "what about you, little Kuai? Perhaps you wanna join us?"

And Kuai just stares.

 

 

"Lotta games to hunt in a spring, isn't it?" Sector asked, while fixated his eyes on the croosbow. He aimed and let the arrow loosen from his hand.

There is a woods near the Lin Kuei temple, where they are right now, a hundred of larks and considerate amount of animals live in here. Perfect for a hunting groung.

The arrow hit on the bird's head. Dead.

Cyrax gave him an approving nod and lifts up his own bow. The target of his will be that hare, he had his eyes on it for a while.  
The brown hare jumping around in joy, not noticing any threat. Soon that full of life prey of his will be dead.

"Why did you shoot it?" An anger mixed with confusion in the voice, it's Kuai Liang. The boy questioned the other two as his eyes wide with terror and fear. "I thought we're just going to mushroom hunting."

Cyrax paused, almost let the arrow go from his fingers. He looks to his right where Sektor is, where he was pulling a sharp arrow out from the bird's corpse. The red blood stained the red clothed, the young boy just smiles and says, "We aren't kids and have to collect mushroom anymore, little Liang. We're all grown up."

"You just killed a bird." The boy pointed rudely at his face, angry.

Still satisfy with the clear headshot, "It's called the way to survive, hadn't you read a book?" Sektor's grin grows wider, "those who's strong shall live and those who's weak shall die."

 

The hunt goes on without Kuai and Cyrax. The two decided to split out and walk out from the woods, let Sektor goes on with his game.

The duo head to nowhere, wandering aimlessly in a large flat green field. This is so awkward. With Cyrax, he can't act natural nor comfortable around. It's been nearly an hour, maybe two, and they hadn't speak any word to any other.

"So, um, I thought you like hunting?" Kuai asked, there's an anger still lingered in his tone.

The tan skin cocked his head before responds, "well, not that much," he answers with a straight face, "I just do it for fun."

"For fun?" Kuai raised his voice, clearly the boy was upsetting, "Is killing THAT fun?"

"Kuai... I..."

Before Cyrax could finish his sentence, a loud galloping of a horse was heard not too far. The sound was getting closer and closer. And then appeared the horse and his rider before him! The rider appears to be a familiar face, a middle-aged man wearing the same torn out bandages and old dull yellow cloth. It's Hanzo, no doubt!

"Kuai Liang!" The man shouted the boy's name out lound as he grips the saddle in panic.

"Hanzo!" So does the boy, but with a slight excitement in his call. In that brief moment, he locks his pale blue eyes with the man's deep brown pair. Oh, how much he misses those eyes...

The horse leapt to the right. It landed gracefully on a soft grasses and gave the boys an unfriendly hissing. Hanzo gave it a few soft pat to calm it down though its rider face was still in shocked.  
Instinctively, Cyrax was already put up his stance and his wooden bow, aiming, ready for a combat. The killing instinct that shines in his eyes was too real, it sent the shiver down the horse rider's spine.

"No, no, Cyrax! Please don't!" The boy blocked him from shooting, "he's not an enemy! He's my friend!"

Cyrax lower his aim but still gripping the bow tight, "A friend or not, you couldn't trust anyone from the Shirai-Ryu clan!"

"Not all of them are bad!"

"But--"

"Hands off, Cyrax. That's my prey," in the heated of the argument, the low voice was booming from behind. The calm yet demanding voice, it's his, it's Sektor.

His presence was too strong. What is this strange feeling? Is it fear? Why can't he move his body? The only word he could let it escapes from his mouth is, "don't."

Both Hanzo and Kuai bear the heavy breath, even the horse's hissing is much aggressive than earlier. But Cyrax seems unaffected by it, instead he questions, "a prey? Though he's an enemy, he's still isn't a prey to hunt."

Sektor smiles brightly, "Human or animal. The only difference between these two is their brain which both that man and you lack of."

Kuai glance at the two. There's an anger plastered on their faces, especially on Cyrax who looks upset the most by the words.

As a man who acts mostly on his impulse, Sektor drew out his bow quick, aiming and shoots. Stunned, Kuai couldn't help but watch as the scene plays. Every motion was set to slow. The sharp arrow keep coming closer and closer to the older boy's chest. Is he going to watch a friend dies? Is there nothing he could do to help?

"Kuai Liang!" Hanzo shouted out his name as he grabs Cyrax's black cloth by hand. He let the boy mounts the horse before rushing off to a far distance. Leaving Kuai to runs on his own.

As Sektor watching the three go, he kneels down and touch the earth lightly, "it's a mixed of a tag and hunting game then," with a smirk still on his face.

 

 

Kuai was finally catching up the two on a horse with his short legs. With Sektor nowhere to be seen in the sight. The boy let himself falls on the ground, face planted on the soft grasses with a loud sigh, dramatically. Don't you know it's exhausting, Hanzo!

"Finally! You're here!" The man exclaimed in amusement yet still shocked from the panic. He reaching out his hand for Kuai to grabs on. Now, the three of them were riding on a horse, with the man being sandwiched by Kuai who sat in the front and Cyrax behind

"That red shirt boy, is he your friend?" Hanzo asked as he guided his horse to slowly galloping toward the dark woods.

In which the boy answers by a solemn nod.

Now, the topic picks up his interest and Kuai's curiosity rises, "Is Sektor always like that?"

"Only when he's mad or excite. This time he seems overly excited," Cyrax answered truthfully before stares at the man's back. "Your friend here might be a reason."

And comes the awkward silence. To think that one could get excite when hunting for another human being, the thought gave him a dirty and unsettle feelings. Disgusted but still curious, Kuai asks furthermore, "why are you still hanging out with that psychopath?"

The tan boy just shrugged. "He's my friend and I already used to it," and he replied, blankly.

 

 

Once the horse's hooves stomped lightly on the ground before the dark woods entrance, Hanzo mounted off from the saddle then the kids.

"Are we going to hide in here?" Kuai asked with uncertainty and fear in his tone, the darkness seems to keep growing and growing the more Kuai stares at it.

Children, such a fragile and innocent creatures. Hanzo smiles, about to calm the boy's fear down but his voice was cut off by a much louder voice. "I suggest that we should prepare for the counterattack," Cyrax suggested the plan, "nothing could stop Sektor with an exception for using violent."

Hanzo nods along, though its wrong to assault an underage, but this whole situation is completely different from that.

"But violence would just make him angrier!" The younger boy opposed.

"By the way," Cyrax turned his head away from Kuai, completely ignore his opinion, "thank you," or whether he just shy from what he said.

"Save it for later, kid," the man gave him a smile and a light pat on the head. Cyrax even getting red just from the touch. The phrase 'Is it wrong to felt jealous?' was on Kuai's mind for a long while as he watches the scene with a moody face until Hanzo speaks another words. The man signals the boy's to be quiet and whispers, "he's coming."

Though there is no one to be seen, but the presence, the murderous presence was too intense to not notice. The three of them keep looking out here and there, aware of the foe that are approaching.

"You guys took too long," the voice, it's lowly creeped from behind, creeped from the dark woods.

And before anyone knows what's going on, there's already a sharp arrow plunging deep in Hanzo's knee and shoulder. He doesn't even has time to feel the pain nor to yell a word, just falls down, paralyzed.

"Stop it, Sektor! Please!" That's more of a demand than a beg, Kuai just can't help but shouted it out loud.

Meanwhile the boy is busy tending the injured wounds, Cyrax has already raised his wooden bow to his eyes level, finding their pursuer whereabout. He quickly scanned the area through the darkness it possessed, though his shaking arms. And once he found the glimpse of the figure, he tightened his hand on the bow and shoots!

But instead, he got shot. Right in the stomach's center. It takes a while for him to understand the situation but before that, Cyrax, he too, has fallen.   
Kuai kept his mouth silent, too scared to say a word or two. Is he facing a monster?

"That's why I kept telling you to use a crossbow instead," approached their hunter and his murderous eyes, Sektor.

The boy scooted himself closer to the three, the more he came closer the more heavy Kuai was breathing.

"I think I have enough fun today," the boy stopped his step in front of the younger, staring deep down in those terrified blue eyes, "let's put an end to this pointless game, shall we?"

Sektor continues to walk up toward his wounded prey, Hanzo, who is already putting a fighting stance up. Though the dull yellow garment he's wearing is splattered with the mixed of old and fresh blood, the man still standing tall gracefully in the middle of the bloodbath battlefield. He's just the same as the flower, enduring the harsh wind of the winter just to die in the next morning of the joyous spring.

The two began the bloody festive, both are bare-handed but not a fair fight even though Sektor is only in his early teenage year. It's clear that Hanzo is losing too much blood even before the fight, he's at the disadvantage here. As the two exchanging a fists, Sektor who aims to strike for a vital points and Hanzo who could barely blocks the blows, Kuai couldn't help but felt so helpless and weak. Is there nothing he could help?

The thought of having such a rare beauty being wasted by this savage beast, filled him with a surge of strong emotions. Rage, fear, confusion and the thirst for blood flooded in the mind of Kuai Liang.

"Oh, hey," the red shirt boy stops his motion as if he's found something much more interesting than beating up the older man. He watches as his younger clan's member stepping closer to him, "hi, didn't see you there," Sektor teased, he knew what's really going on, "but you seem to become much more better than before." The teasing just only earned him an aggressive glare from the boy, in which he really liked it. Both of the Lin Kuei posing their instances, sturdy their legs and arms. "Lets dance." The red stained boy declared.

The first move Kuai used was his signature: ice slide to sweeps the opponent's stand off the ground, but Sektor was enabled to dodge quickly. As Sektor landed on the ground, the cryomancer was chanting a power in a palms. This time, too, the red clothed dodged the projectile without much effort.

"Stop dodging and fight me!" Kuai demanded aggressively.

The another boy eyed him pitifully, "then, come," he smiled a sad smile, "drop your fancy moves and let's have a fistfight!"

The fists, the bloody fists being thrown to one another, untill it clashed. Their knuckles met and Kuai swore that this was the most painful feeling second to a toe being stubbed by an edge. His hands were covered in black bruises and red damp blood, mostly from his own. His fingers bones might already broke into a small pieces by now from clashing with Sektor.

It's hurt like hell but he still got a nice couple of reasons to keep going.  
The fight with lives depending on it, more like the dance 'till the death comes and takes it. Kuai's moves were agile and deadly, though his young ages, almost catching up to Sektor's speed and aim. Their dexterity was high and so does their strength.

A bloodbath. The two are equally match.

Dizzy. Felt like fainting. Kuai was being hit too hard on the head to the point he couldn't stand straight. His mind filled with a buzzing and a distorted noises, it numbing his brain. All he could think of are to breath and to kill.

"I see," Sektor too, was huffing for air, but worse as he was coughing up blood, "you and your brother, you two are alike. It's does runs in the family." The boy said and falls on the knee, kneeling. Sektor was heavily wounded and overly fatigued to get up. Red blood flowing here and there.

The opportunity is his to take the beast's life. This man before him is too dangerous to let go. The short dagger in the boy's pocket is calling for him to take it out. To breath the fresh air and to taste the fresh blood.

"Is violent really necessary?" Kuai mumbled to himself as he pulled the sharp dagger out. He casted a worried glance to his injured friends. Cyrax who wouldn't give him any sign and Hanzo who shake his head in disapproval.

"Aren't you against killing, Kuai? Why don't you pull that knife out?" Sector asked, still laying on the ground, defeated. "I know, you could kill without a hesitation. You're born a murderer."

A murderer? Him? Kuai's hand shaking, holding on to the dagger tight. "You're wrong! I'm not like that!"

"Poor boy, you're not what you born to be. Accept it. Sooner or later your hands will be stained with someone's blood."

The sharp knife still tightened in his palm, "I would only kill if I have to..."

"See? You WOULD kill if you have to after all," the red clothed laughed through his injured lung before whispers softly, "conflicted so constantly..."

"Sektor..." Cyrax watches as his friend falls, he couldn't help but slowly walk up to him, to his side. The blood still seeping through the hole in his stomach. "It's alright, I'm here with you."

 

Is sparing Sektor the right choice? What consequence will it give in the near future?

A light pat weighs on Kuai's shoulder. "You did the right thing," Hanzo was leaning to the boy, keeping his balance. "I'm glad that you spare him."

"But is it the right thing?" Kuai asked as he watching Cyrax offering his hand to another boy.

"Mercy is always a wise choice."

 

 

 

"Are you two gonna be alright?"

Cyrax walks toward, limping with Sektor lingers on his shoulder, unconscious. "Yeah, I have already made a contact with the clan. They will send help soon."

"Sorry," Kuai apologized half-heartedly, "for... that guy's injuries?" Now it turned into a question.

Cyrax bows his head, "I also have to apologize in his place," still keeping his head down. A few seconds later, he lifted up his face and say, "you're also welcome to go back to the temple with us."

Kuai looked up and met eyes with Hanzo, in which he glances back warmly. "It would be better if I just sneak my way back to the temple."

"If you say so," the boy gave him a nod before heading out.

"Hey," Kuai called for Cyrax, stall him from walking any further, "will you be mad at him?" And he hoped that Cyrax will.

The boy paused, thinks and answers, "no, I wouldn't," it's hard to figure what kind of expression he wore right now, "he is my friend after all," and continues his walk.

A very bizarre friendship, he might said.

Suddenly, Kuai felt that his body weight was disappearing, he had been picked up off the ground once again, but this time, more gently. Even though Hanzo's arm was bleeding, he's still has strength to lifted the eleven years old up.

"Sit tight," Hanzo said as he placed the boy on the saddle and speeding up his horse. It's speed is too fast for him and his injuries to handles, Kuai was unconsciously hugged the man's waist tightly from behind.

Cute. That's why he take a liking in this kid so much. Hell yeah, let's tease him! "Ouch," Hanzo let out the fake pain.

"Sorry! Did it hurt your wound?" Kuai asked worryingly. Whether he's in panic from the horse's galloping or that 'ouch' is unknown.

 

Hanzo shook his head and sigh.

He wishes that this ride never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent too much time on this and I'm still not fond of it. Everything felt so rushed and lifeless.
> 
> Song referenced: Hoosiers - Runs in the family.  
> Their songs are all really catchy. Give it a try, folks.
> 
>  
> 
> Not sure if I should added Sektor x Cyrax or not, a part of me enjoys the ship and the other isn't.


	5. Drenched in my pain again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much.  
> Contains Sektor x Cyrax...  
> Maybe?  
> And confusing story telling progress up ahead... don't forget suck ass grammar.

After the rain, comes the rainbow, but there isn't one in the Lin Kuei temple. Only a kid's whining and a dirty damped footprints all over the place.

"Ahh, I'm soaking wet."

"Stop whining! It's not just only you, alright?"

Today is the third September's sunday according to the modern carlender, the day that the Lin Kuei proving their worth and strenght in front of the Grandmaster by challenging one another. Unfortunately, the fifth match of the day was Sektor, the jerk, versus the most coolest sibling of his, Bi-Han!... and the tournament got cancelled halfway the moment Bi-Han was striking for the killing blow.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Kuai wince sadly like a scolded little puppy. He hates it when his brother raising the voice.

"Because I'm not finish punching that scum yet!" A raging fury boiling in his blood veins, even the rain couldn't cool it down, "I almost win and the rain just has to fall and ruined it all!"

Once they were in the building, the sound of the hard rain went softer and pouring lighter than before. While Bi-Han ranting on how displeased he was with the rain, Kuai was finished leading them to their chamber already. The rain calming sensation still echoing in the boy's ear.

"Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars," Kuai couldn't help but stated the beauty of the rain through his singing.

"It's from the clounds," Bi-Han corrected.

"Really?" That surprised him.

"Seriously? You're already twelve, Kuai."

Not having an intention to start a war, Kuai went silent, shut his mouth tight and kicked the door open lightly.  
Inside there is nothing pretty. Just the same old, plain cold room, but a home sweet home.

And as usual, after every fight Bi-Han was fought, Kuai rushed to the only medic kit in the room.  
It's always like this, whether the win was his or not, the sibling just couldn't bring himself to take anyone's life and whining on that the moment later or blame it on something else.

"Ah, brother," Kuai grabbed the box, shaked it then opened it, only to found nothing inside but a short roll of thread and a broken needle, "it's empty."

"Fuck, I mean, nevermind that. Let the time heals."

"Atleast take a showe-"

"The rain washed all my blood away."

"You smell like a rotting corpse."

"Just leave me be, okay?"

 

Suck being you then, Bi-Han.

 

But here they are, at their neighbor's doorstep. With Bi-Han being forced and a two wet towels hanging on Kuai's shoulder.

"Cyrax!" Kuai shouted, calling out a friend's name.

Almost suddenly, the wooden door swung open, welcoming it's young guests. "What is it?" Cyrax, in his usual black and stripped yellow clothed, peeking out his head and asked.

"Could you spare us some med? Ours was empty and Bi-Han here is in pretty bad shape! Look! He's still bleeding!" The boy pointed to a cuts on his cheek and all over the arms.

"I'm fine!"

"Nope, you might get infected and have to cut off your parts," as Cyrax was finishing the sentences, Bi-Han's face went pale, that earned a few chuckles from Kuai. "It would be better if I treat those right now, come in." Cyrax smiles, sweetly.

The boy invited the other two to his bed. Gesturing the brothers to sit down.   
Cyrax's room wasn't that impressive, it has a plain white walls, a grayish ceramic floor and nothing more, almost the same as their boring room. The only difference is: he has a vase of a flowers! How cool!

Kuai takes a note: next time he's outside, he will be sure to pick some flowers along the way.

Cyrax quickly scanned over the brother's body. A scars and a bruises here and there but mostly on the right arm and a deep cut on the leg. As he began to picked out an alcohol bottle, the younger sibling stares at him intensely. Noticed the sight, Cyrax shifting his place a bit so that Kuai could see better. He asks, "Would you like to learn how to treat a wound properly?"

"Of course!" Kuai beamed, gratefully. He's always want to play doctor like a normal kids!

Cyrax smiles. Knowing that the innocent could never last made him sad to think that this boy's future was already decided, to turn into a ruthless murderer. After all, their life always belong to the Lin Kuei.

 

The clear liquid of alcohol was poured on a small cuts, it's felt like it burning rather than healing. Bi-Han flinched, trying his damndest to endure the pain, but then the softness of a cotton ball soothed it all.

"Even a small cuts like these are need to be clean or else they might get infected. You could leave it at it was and keep it dry." the black clothed advised to Kuai who was listening well to the doctor and nodded along. "But a bigger scar, like this one on the cheek," Cyrax scoots himself closer to the patient, too close to the point Bi-Han feeling uncomfortable, "you have to plastered it."

As the boy placing his hand on another's face, the door swung open wildly. "Did I just witness some mess up shit?" In front of the door stood a nemesis, Sektor, crossing his arms.

"Just dressing his wounds," Cyrax replied simply. He's so done with this friend of his.

"Bullshit and that's fucked up," the jerk pounted. As soon as he's noticing Bi-Han presence, his face went from very fine to not-so-fine. "What is this sore loser doing here?"

Bi-Han glares. Must every words this bitch sprouts be an insults? Kuai watches the scene, afraid that the sibling might cause an uproar, but, oh, look, he's just did.

"The fuck you want, techno scum?" Bi-Han stood up from the bed instantly, ignoring the pain that carved deep in his leg. "You want a piece of me, huh?" His little left patient is running out and Kuai knew well what's going to happen next. Too well.

The room's atmosphere turned dim, even though the ceiling lights are on. "Now isn't a time to fight here, folks. Aren't you two already suffer enough wounds?" Couldn't let his room turn into a battlefield, Cyrax tried to stop the fight.

"Nice try," Kuai patted his senior on the back, ashamed of his sibling.

 

 

Everything is a mess. Red blood stained here and there on the clean floor.

"You both got a new cuts and dirty my room, congratulation." Cyrax said sarcastically as he finishing patch up the boys with Kuai happily being his assistant.

"Thanks..." The two whispered in unison, faces flushed from not used to saying something grateful to the other.

"Now, leave."

 

Before steps out from the room, Bi-Han turns his head back, glaring at Sektor and gave him the middle finger.

"I'll settle this next time, psycho!"

"Can't wait to gut you up, shithead!"

Kuai gave Cyrax a quick disappointed look on his face before heading out.  
As the brothers closed the door behind them, leaving Sektor with Cyrax alone in his room. With a calming raindrops outside, Cyrax scooted closer to the red clothed and lean on the boy's shoulder.

"I hope the cuts worth something."

"Worth getting your attention."

 

 

Meanwhile the two brothers were strolling through the hallway with a heavy rain in the background, uncertain if the other would like to go back to the room or not. The awkward silence and the faster pace that Kuai was walking. Bi-Han looking the other way, embarrassed and confused. There's certainly something on his mind. "Sorry for being an asshole earlier, Kuai..."

"Apology denied!" Kuai yelled back, still not stop pounting his cheeks.

"Wha- What? I really mean it!"

"Hmmp! Then you gotta get a vase for me!"

"For what? I don't even have money!"

"Then fine! I won't forgive you!" Kuai started to run away from him.

A tag again? Sharp smile plastered on Bi-Han's face as he chasing the boy. "You brat!"

 

Nah, Bi-Han, I'm not angry anymore.  
Kuai Liang looked out the window while he was running. The rain still pouring, but he like it that way.

Another peaceful yet troubled day in the Lin Kuei temple.  
It's been six or seven months but I'm still doing fine and happy. What about you, Hanzo, I wonder?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song referenced: Wake me up when September end - Green Day.
> 
> That's it. Since I'm doing this just for fun, I'm gonna add any couple I want then.  
> Will go back to write one-shot from time to time.  
> I think I'm drunk while writing this, everything I wrote screams wtf
> 
> P.S. I like ketchup more than a mustard, sorry.


	6. All I ever wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still nothing much but hey, we got Frost.
> 
> I know she joins Lin Kuei after Subby took over, but still I want her to be there.

"A toddler? You want me to take care of an infant for a day?" Kuai questioned the man in red who sat on the high throne before him.

"Yes, you will get a day off as a payment."

"Sure, sign me up!"

 

And Kuai will regret it later.

Babysitting is a true hellish job, especially to this little girl called Frost. The girl has just learn how to crawl and she's already has this wild and untamed look on her face. Kuai wasn't take much liking in it.  
Frost isn't a normal infant, she's special unlike the other kids in the children chamber over there. She's smarter and cunning than most. This girl is born an ice weilder from a proud cyromancer race which strongly evidence in her cold blue eyes and frozen hair. Her talent was already showing even though she's just eight months old toddler.

As Kuai standing here with the girl in his own chamber, he can't help but wondering how her caretaker had been missing for a few days and has yet to return. The rumors said that either he was already been 'taken care' or that he finally successfully escaped from the temple is still unknown. What's so bad about Lin Kuei that made these people want to leave? Kuai doubted that he could answer his own question.

The boy felt his gi pants being pulled lightly. It's Frost who was crawling close, seem like she wants something.

"It would be cool if you could talk," Kuai picked her little body up to cuddling. "What do you want, little girl."

There's an evil look on her face again. It sure will bring him a misfortune soon, oh wait, it's already happening. A tingling pain tucked on his arm, it's a blunted icicles biting on his skin. Could this be a doing of the little girl? Hell yes, no doubt.

This might be a reason to that man disappearance. Kuai made a shushing sound in attempt to scold the girl. "Why won't you understand, my little girl. Don't do that for the third time. Not cool." But she bursts out a laughter, innocently. Her joyous expression is what bothers Kuai the most.

How boring, Kuai looking out the windowsill, seeing how the Lin Kuei are training diligently in the middle of a cold falling snow it made him sigh in boredom. There, Tomas, who was distracted and got hit on the head by the trainer again, idiot. "Its only been three hours and now I'm bored." The boy stated his mood. Already missed his stupid grey haired friend and the gentle warmth of summer.

"Do you wanna play something fun?" Kuai asked Frost who was laying still in his arms and has this mistrust look expressed all over her face.

"Oh, come on! Words are meaningless! You have to try it yourself!" And Frost starts to doubt if there will be any fun in it.

Kuai kneeled down then sat the girl on the cold floor. "It's winter. Wanna snow dive?" In which the girl looks up at him lovingly and quickly replied with her baby slur. Cute.

Kuai concentrated a power in his hand. The core of his body suddenly went cold as the center of his palm glowing and casting a tiny crystal. Frost tried to imitating him but nothing come out from her hands, she quit. Kuai's eyebrows fused together, feeling as if his fingers cracking underneath from the cold. He lets go of his concentration. In just a mere seconds, the blue orb explodes. The room's temperature dropped down below zero. Frost flinched a bit from the bursting impact. Then suddenly, a white flakes of a snow was summoned from the boy's orb. The cotton like snow is magically falling down from the room's ceiling. Once the snow piled into a thick enough layer, Kuai began to dive in a soft white snow, so did little Frost who clumsily falls down face first on it.

"Was it fun? It was chilling, isn't it? Brr!"

"Brr..." Frost mimicking the sound, face frowned, lips shaking from the cold but her snow stained chubby face was began to plaster with a soft smile.

"I will take that as a yes." Kuai rolled out and jumped up from a thick layer of a snow. The boy then carefully spooned the baby's soft body up. He lifts her up high and kept staring at the girl's pale eyes then thinks to himself. Will his life be always this peaceful? What shape will his future be? Marry a beautiful woman and have a babies with her, a daughter and a son maybe? The girl might be just as cute as Frost and the boy would be as cool as him... His family will live in a small but a warm cottage made out of wood and enough for four, every time he comes back home his wife and children would welcome him to the dinner. They might invite Bi-Han to visits them every now and then. Maybe then he will grow a beard and surprise his brother.

 

But, hey! There's no time to think about what will the future hold. Let's think of the way to deal with all this snow piles before Bi-Han back first!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song referenced: Depeche Mode - Enjoy the silence.  
> Exams coming up but I'll survive...


	7. This was never meant to last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to be productive.  
> Keyword: tried.

Sitting in an empty room. Kuai Liang staring at a lone daffodil that sitting still in the bottom of a vase Bi-Han brought for him not long ago. It's a normal ceramic vase colored in white, nothing special, but since it's a gift from a brother, Kuai would always cherish it dear.  
The vase wasn't the only present Bi-Han has for him. Consider his brother to be a type of guy who doesn't pay any attention to a small details or people's feeling, for him to goes out, whether on a mission or he's just want to, every once in a week just to picks a flower or two and brings it back to pleased his younger sibling is kinda odd to the others.  
People may not know Bi-Han well enough so they find it to be strange. But to Kuai, there's really nothing wrong with that. To him, Bi-Han is literally a douchebag, reckless, cocky and a brainless idiot yet he's also a wise, dependable, protective, caring and the coolest brother he could ever ask for!

Thanks for the vase, Bi-Han! But for a yellow daffodil... he hates it. Its dull petals reminds him of a certain someone so lovely, so graceful yet so lonesome he wants to forget.  
It's been a year since that day, the day they first met. It's was such a short time, so many things were left unsaid, he didn't even have a chance to ask how did the man end up dying there. His bet was all on the Lin Kuei doing maybe even by that 'local psycho'. Ever since their last meeting, Kuai was worry sick for the man's well being to the point he couldn't sleep. It's troubling his mind all day, all night long. Trying to forget the past.

As the boy was about to continue his thought, a smacking was heard and a rising pain he later felt on his right shoulder.

"Stop spacing out and let's go," it was his grey haired friend, Tomas, who was a little bit taller than the last time they met (literally just four days ago).

Kuai glared at him maybe at his idiotic face or maybe at their height difference but, oh well, why bother. "You didn't have to hit me that hard."

"I may have to hit you harder once when we're in the ring," the boy grins.

"Are we gonna fight?! When? Where? Why?" A spotted on excitement in his tone.

Tomas looks at him in disbelief. "The Shirai-Ryu was invited here and pretty sure there will be a showdown or some sort to entertain them," then he thinks back, "guess you were busy babysat a toddler, right?"

"Well," Kuai speaks through his gritting teeth, "she's a very... nice girl." His sarcasm was too obvious. Oh, the pain of having to looks after a girl, the pain of having to clean up after her mess and more, can you imagine it, Tomas?

"Are we going or not?" His friend asked, tapping the foot impatiently.

Kuai got a goosebumps a bit from the demanding voice. Tomas can be scary sometimes... "It's a must, isn't it?" The boy sprung off the floor, tried to show how enthusiasm he is. Maybe he really is and maybe he really isn't. For certain in his heart that the man will surely be here.

 

 

Impressive was the only word the boy could think of as he and probably a hundred or even a thousand of the Lin Kuei kneeling before the man in bright red robe. The once a dark empty room has turns into a wonderful place. A long table here and another on the opposite, variety of food and all kind of liquor served neatly on both tables. Everything was perfect.  
And once the Grandmaster gave a signal to the guard at the front, he's obediently unlocks the door, allowing their guests to come and marching in straight line. No doubt, the first man on the row, the one who walks with his slow and gentle pace, the one in the dull colored garment is Hanzo. Following the man are the Shirai-Ryu, though some may not look exactly like a warrior nor a ninja as Kuai pictured. But what's caught the boy's eyes and many more was a woman in a beautiful japanese tradition cloth. Her silky black tied up hair and her sweet dark eyes contrasted with the pure white and a crane printed on her kimono. A beautiful flower indeed.

The people from Shirai-Ryu sat on the opposite direction of the Grandmaster. Judging from their attire which Hanzo wore different from the others, they are likely ranking the highest to the lowest. So, that man is the leader? Well, it's likely to be true. And what's with that woman who sat beside him? His close friend perhaps.

"Grandmaster, though our clans have been rival against each another for a centuries, this generous invitation of yours, I must expressed a gratitude." Hanzo bowed his head in a greeting manner.

The Grandmaster nods in response. He raises his palm up, signals the Lin Kuei in the front row to sat by him. There's Sektor the dick who seems to be the youngest among these few warriors Kuai couldn't recall their faces.

"Is there something trouble you? The food will get cold," The Grandmaster gazing at the opposite untouched chopsticks, folks, spoons then to their nervous faces. "Or maybe it doesn't suit your taste?" His tone getting more sinister as the word goes.

"No, just..." The leader averted the gaze. It's hard to denied the discomfort of having to swallow the rival's dish, especially from the Lin Kuei. "We.."

The situation is getting worse by the inevitable silence but a sweet voice was raised. "We appreciate your hospitality but we are apologize," the woman spoke, moving her small mouth in such a graceful movement, "for us couldn't eat these foreign dishes. They might cause us a strange illness."

She's making an excuse and the Grandmaster knew it. The old man grins. Shouldn't he be either angry or sad? But instead he says, "It's understandable. Don't worry. We got something better than the feast." With a pride clearly in the command, "Come forth, Sub-Zero."

His brother's codename was announced but he wasn't listening. The boy was too focusing on the man's eyes to hear it. Once the Lin Kuei entered the ring that draws in between the two tables, the crowd cheered to the warrior wearing a mask, clothed in blue, Sub-Zero.

"Our youngest, newest and the most deadly warrior of Lin Kuei stood here to challenge one of your best fighter." The wide grin painted on the Grandmaster face again. "Is anyone willing to accept this invitation of ours?"

Almost immediately, Hanzo banged his palm against the table to the woman's surprise, Kuai too and everyone in the room. He accepted the challenge.

 

Hanzo's eyes spark almost as if he's a proud parent of the boy before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song referenced: Linkin Park - Waiting For The End.
> 
> Thanks for the good edgy phrase. Always will miss you.


	8. In days of old, when nights were cold

Agile, graceful yet fiercely, like a burning flame lights up against a cold hailstorm. The two tend to focusing on dodging, almost as if they were dancing instead of fighting. Barely clashed into another, but when they do, a wave of impact from the striking echoing throughout the room. Even Kuai was here, sitting far away in the back of the crowd, he could feel it. Though the fight was fair and square, no ice nor tricks, it's clear that Hanzo was at the verge of losing. His stamina is running out, so does Bi-Han's patience to NOT kill.

Once the match ended with Hanzo laying on the ground and Bi-Han standing still, looking down the defeated, the Lin Kuei's crowd cheering and the utter silence from the Shirai Ryu's side.  
Pleased with the result, the Grandmaster raised up his palm, whether to stop the fight or the crowd is unknown.

Bi-Han was nice enough to extended his hand for another to grabbed on. His fingers were cold, so does his piercing gaze.

The two bowed their heads respectively and went back to their seat. It was a brief moment but Bi-Han caught the woman's stare full with fright and confusion. The woman shuddered in fear, she knew what his intention was, she knew what he might had done. He made sure to respond her back with a cold dagger glare.

 

 

 

Even it was just a glance, those haunting icy blue eyes engraved deep in her frightened heart all night. There's nothing he could does to stop his fiancee from her shivering, he could only comforts her with a goodnight kiss. "Come lay with me, love me," she pleaded for comfort and he would surely stay.

Hanzo left the room shortly after his lover has fall asleep, he watches her peaceful face quietly as the wooden door slowly closing behind him. His people is here with her, she should be safe there.

It's been a long time he had fought like this. A few faint bruises here and there and an ache all over his body, it pain every bones of his to keep moving forward.  
Was today passed well? Is there something he could had done better? Will these actions of his improve the relationship between the clans? Will there be peace? The man questioned himself as he's walking down the dark hallway, at the time where everyone should be in their slumber. He's not fond of spending his sleep here, even though the room they prepared was quite comfortable, he couldn't brings himself to bed, not while his eyes were wide awake.

Something troubles his mind, something he wishes to have a discussion with someone and that someone is here just as he wishes. A shadowy figure appears from afar, the looming shadow seems tall and menacing despite its owner is somewhat a small and lively boy.

"Hanzo!" The boy perks up his head, happy to see a familiar face. He rushes and jumps right into Hanzo's open arms

"Shh... aren't you being a little bit too loud?" Hanzo loosen his embrace, looking left and right, afraid that someone might saw them.

Kuai Liang puts his hands to cover his mouth, completely forgot about the 'rules' here. "Why are you here?" Kuai asked with his unsual low raspy voice, eyes widened from the nearly exploded excitement.

They were so happy to see each other again after such a long period of time. Unknowingly, he smiles playfully at this young friend of his, "And what about you? Shouldn't you be in bed and sleeping?" The man leaned down, closer to the child, "Or maybe you are looking for me?"

Now that he mentioned it, Kuai face was brighten up almost immediately at the teasing statement. Even in the dark, a wide bright smile of his could be seen clearly. "Do you have some time?" Kuai asked, whispering close to the older man's ear. Seeing an approving nod, Kuai beamed another wide smile happily before forcefully grabs the older man's hand into his own small palm, wrapping those warm fingers tightly around with his own and leads him deeper within this dark hallway. The two walked past a hundred wooden doors, but they never stop at any, until the boy steps in front of what seems to be another similar wooden door.

 

Under the faint moonlight that radiating through the clouded glasses, a lively smile before him was visible much brighter than earlier. The young boy in the frilly blue garment led him to one of the hundred same wooden doors, toa room of his own, to a cold and almost a void blank room, the only thing that standout the most is a withering daffodil in the white vase. The boy swings open the windows to each sides, letting the chilling breeze of the night filling the dark empty room.

Hanzo breathes in the cooling fresh air, his mind getting much clearer. He stares blankly at the dead sky. A night without a stars is a lifeless night, unfortunately, today is it. Only a silver moonlight is this lonesome night's companion.  
Even in his changed clothes, the cold gentle wind still piercing deep in his skin and bones underneath a soft silk.

"It's cold tonight," Kuai tosses a bed sheet above, the fabric then landing above on the older man's head, completely covering his eyes. "I'm sorry," worried, he quickly pulls the sheet down to the man's shoulder level, that was rude of him to do something like that. But Hanzo didn't mind, instead, he roughly pets the worrisome brat on the head, messing his already messy hair.

The two standing next to each another, close, "Aren't you cold too?" Hanzo asked as he clumsily adjusted the long bed sheet to be more like a cape. The thin satin doesn't help warm him up, not even a little.

Kuai grins, he must find out how comfy it was underneath. Playful he was, the boy ducks below, popping up right into his opening embrace, enjoying the warmth between his tighten strong arms and a light layer of fabric.

"Much better," he murmured to himself, getting used to feeling the soft warm skin of a child. He's enjoying the boy's company a lot that he forgets how cold the dark room was felt against his back. "Are you always sleep here alone?"

"Not really, but Bi-Han often sneak out to somewhere else though."

"A brother, huh?"

"Yep, the Sub-Zero you fought today."

"Oh," thinking about it, that boy does have the similar blue eyes as Kuai, but instead of life, there were coldness and lusting for blood in those glacial eyes. "So it wasn't you," he said with a relieved, glad that it was just some misunderstanding of his. How silly, it would be too eerie for a boy his age to be that frightening. Still, the death in those eyes and the shivering down the spine feeling he had felt, he will never forget.

"How could you mixed the two of us as one?" Kuai questioned with furious, as if he had been asked this for a hundred of time, "Bi-Han is much taller, stronger and cooler," his head hung low, so does his voice, "I could never be like him."

Hurt, Hanzo understood the feeling of the child immediately, "Then be yourself, Kuai Liang," he smiles, encouragingly, but the boy doesn't seem to take the advice at heart well. He coughs, before the atmosphere gets anymore gloomy, trying to change the subject, "didn't you brought me here for something?"

He still looks down at his feet, maybe even lower and lower. "I have been practice this for months," Kuai said shyly, gripping the sheet tighter, he felt his face heating up as he says the next words slowly, "Just for you."

Suddenly, the wind is much more colder as thin white clouds start surrounding the two, Kuai steps out from the cape, his hands are waving in the air as if he's casting a spell. The breeze and mist are blending in together, turning into a soft pale glow, floating above an inch away from the boy's palm.

"This is pretty useless, but..." Kuai lets go of the orb, allows the glow to float freely and disappears right in front of him. Hanzo watches with his eyes widened in amazement since he's never met any spellcaster before, "I think you may like it," the speech continues as a white and blue crystallized flakes of snow slowly falling down underneath the dark dead sky, almost as if in this pitch black night, they are glowing. The boy managed to catch some of those in his hand, a pale blue one. He hands it over to the older man.

"They are not useless, Kuai Liang," Hanzo received it, gently placing the piece near his chest, caressing it, "they are beautiful," the fragile flake melted on his warm palm, turns into clear water, its original element once again.

 

 

What was troubled his mind again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I feel I'm growing older  
> And the songs that I have sung  
> Echo in the distance   
> Like the sound of a windmill going 'round.  
> Guess I'll always a soldier of fortune.
> 
> Song referenced: Soldier of Fortune by Deep Purple, I was greatly inspired from this song, the tune is very touching, try listening to this masterpiece, people!
> 
> Also, thank you for every support, especially your kind words. I just glad there are people who enjoy my poor writing skill. These past few months, I learned a lot, basic grammar and more, all for becoming a better writer.
> 
> Not having English as mother language is a pain, you gotta study from scratch and it's hard and take lot of my patience. But still I thrive to learn more.
> 
> Thank again for reading this far, it means a lot to me.


	9. Will you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder to self: Kuai Liang was 12-13 at this time.

Nothing too fancy when it comes to their depart, only a few Lin Kuei were sent to see them off. While everyone was ready on their favourite horse, Hanzo stalls his time, finding for his little friend among these tall men. Finally, the boy was spotted just when their short patience are running out. Kuai raises his hands in the air, trying to get the older man attention.  
His fiancee looking at the same direction as his, she was frightened of those blue orbs in his eyes, but then her lover assures her. He points to where the boy is, who still waving hands repeatedly, until the looks alike boy but much taller smacks his head with a loud thud. The brothers and the woman eyes met. She giggles and waving lightly at them. In which they replied by waving back, both shyly.  
How silly and adorable, at least the two are still acting like a human being, her heart can rest easy for now.

"We will meet again soon, Kuai Liang," the man waves his hand goodbye as his men and their horses gallop away from the temple's entrance. The time was too short for him to say or wave back properly.

The Shirai Ryu went back already and he was left alone though surrounded by the crowd and coldness.

"I will miss you," Kuai murmured as the men riding their horses, disappearing into the cold mist.

"Aww, you don't have to miss me, Tundra," to the boy's surprise, Tomas poked his head out, unexpectedly, just when he's finished talking to himself. "We meet each other, like, almost everyday."

"Not you, idiot," being moody he is, Kuai replied with rude remark.

"Don't you miss me when I'm gone?"

"Never," still bitter, "just leave me alone, alright?"

"Fine, I'll go ahead then," with that, Tomas is gone, disappears into thin mist also.

"Wait, Smoke!" Seeing his friend went on the same direction as the depart, "I'm going too!" Kuai follows the trail. Bi-Han was left, speechless, but whatever, his brother is old enough to take care of himself, isn't he? The only thing he could do for now is asks everyone to keep their mouths shut tight and will never tell a single soul about their absents.

 

 

Not much to say about winter, when mostly everything is dead and freezing. So cruel, so cold, he hates this season the most, not really, maybe, sometimes. The boys sprints up to almost the top of the mountain, the same place, where Kuai met with the man.  
Once when they almost reached the peak, his heart was saddened at the far sight of a dead flowers. A short life, but a happy one, though he hopes that some could survive this long winter.  
Out of breath, tired, Kuai decided to have a quick rest. Letting his wobble body fell down, face planted in thick layer of snow. It's so cold, yet so comforting.

"Kuai Liang, is it fun?" Questioned the best friend, as he stares unblinking at the rolling boy on the ground.

"Maybe you should try, Tomas," Kuai suggested, still dipping deep in snow.

And so, the grey haired tried as he was told. "This is very stupid," Tomas thought and bursted it out a bit too loud, "it's pointless"

"I know," he mumbled, thanks for the snow for muffled the pain in his voice.

Being concern as always, Tomas noticed a quiet sobbing underneath the cold snow right away, "are you crying?" Worried, the grey haired kneels down beside his friend, wishing to comfort the hurt.

Kuai suddenly gets up, without any warning, knocking his friend's chin in the process. Ouch. "I'm not crying!" said the boy, sadness in his tone. Though his entire face was covered with soft flakes of white snow, he really was crying, the single tear is rolling, he couldn't hide it, the warm droplet drops as the gravity pulls more of it to fall. Putting his own pain aside, Tomas hugged his friend, there's nothing he could do, but to pat Kuai back gently in his embrace, letting the boy's tears all flowing out on their own.

"Let's stay here for a while." 

 

 

On top of the great mountain, he whispers sofly a word, "goodbye," and the proper farewell he had said, echoes in the distance, like the sound of a windmill going 'round. Hanzo probably won't hear this bid adieu of his, but in his heart, he wishes that may the wind of arctic carries on his voice to the man whom he's fond of.

 

Will he meet with the man soon?

He doubts that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broken by Lund, pretty sure some of you heard it. This song is alright but not really my genre.
> 
> A bit reference to Soldier of Fortune again.
> 
> I was thinking really hard about what direction will this fan fiction go. I think I made Kuai/Hanzo's relationship into parent and child, maybe they consider as a normal friendship? I'm feeling a bit wrong here...
> 
> Double upload 'cause I hadn't been update this for a month or two and it continues from ch.8
> 
> Ugh, I keep writing nonsense.

**Author's Note:**

> A friendly reminder is that I'm not gonna turn this into something associated with underage kid being in love with adult nor pedophile thingie.
> 
> Song referenced: Melancholy hill - Gorillaz. I like Gorillaz, not that I love it. The band itself has an interesting story, lores and varieties of music genre. Kinda unique I had say.


End file.
